


Tea and Hearts

by h_itoshi



Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [7]
Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band), Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, Man that kinpuri tag needs fixing huh, Obvious boys being obvious, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: “Why, is today a special- Oh right, it's Valentine's Day!” Kishi fakes surprise, and Shori is not impressed with his acting if the eyeroll is anything to go by.Prompt: Celebration
Relationships: Kishi Yuta/Sato Shori
Series: Love February 2021 (Rarepairs) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Tea and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> ... I was going to confess something here but I changed my mind.  
> Kishi and Shori are in love, fight me.  
> The dog is so cute.

“Chai! Hey, Chai, come back here!”

Kishi laughs at how Chai so obviously ignores her owner as she rushes ahead on her tiny little legs to smell something further away. At least she stops and smells, tail wagging continuously, and Shori sighs, giving up.

“She's so spoiled,” he says, hiding his nose in his big fluffy scarf and looks around for other people.

Unsurprisingly, there aren't many around on Valentine's Day afternoon.

“I wonder so who spoiled her,” Kishi smiles, and Shori reaches over to slap his shoulder. It doesn't hurt even a little. “She's real cute though.”

“I know she is,” Shori says softly, pausing and looking down at his dog when they catch up with her. “She knows it too. Bonita doesn't really like her.”

“Yeah?” Kishi asks, because he never met Kento's dog, but he can imagine anyone with a bit of age to them would find the bundle of energy annoying.

“Yeah, she keeps trying to tackle her,” Shori says awkwardly, and Chai happily runs off further ahead.

“Nothing like you then,” Kishi teases, because Shori is definitely one of his more timid friends. At least before you get to know him. “Thanks for inviting me out.”

“Oh, you know, I figured you wouldn't have a date anyway,” Shori says with a grin, and Kishi shoves him with his shoulder.

“Why, is today a special- Oh _right_ , it's Valentine's Day!” he fakes surprise, and Shori is not impressed with his acting if the eyeroll is anything to go by. “Don't _you_ have a date, Sato Shori, the popular center of Sexy Zone?”

“Sure I do,” Shori says drily. “His name's Kishi Yuta, _not_ the center of King and Prince.”

“I am the leader though!” Kishi calls, because he is. He should get some credit for at least trying to reign in Jinguji.

“Yeah whatever,” Shori says, but he's grinning so Kishi just sniffs and pretends to be offended.

It still feels so good to be able to make jokes like this with Shori now since they're both debuted. Even though Shori's been debuted for a good ten years, it's always been there somewhere at the depths of their minds, the fact that Kishi was so worried about not getting to debut at all. Now, they're on an even playing field that way and it's such a relief.

“... Am I really your date?” Kishi finally asks, just to hear Shori say it.

“Nah,” Shori's nose scrunches up cutely over the edge of the big scarf. “I just said that to make you feel better.”

Kishi sighs dramatically. “Typical. Here I thought we were finally getting somewhere after all these years of pining.”

Shori laughs, then gets distracted by retrieveing his dog as there's a person showing up further ahead.

Kishi watches him as he praises Chai when she finally returns to him, the presence of strangers her best treat cue. He looks at Shori's fingers as he hooks the leash back into her harness, at his smile when she jumps up to get a lick at his face in before he straightens up.

He wasn't entirely lying about the pining.

“I miss travelling,” Shori says once they've passed the old man on the path, but he keeps Chai on her leash, to her great displeasure. “You remember we said we'd go to London this year?”

“Yeah, that'd have been so cool,” Kishi agrees with a sigh, because he was really looking forward to travelling abroad with Shori. Barely making themselves understood, eating strange food and just hanging out actively for more than a day at a time. “Let's hope for next year?”

“Yeah,” Shori sighs. “For now, I feel bad about announcing concerts. I don't really believe it will happen.”

“I don't really either,” Kishi agrees, but he knows they don't have any say in what management decides to do, no matter what state the world is in. “Guess all we can do is our best, huh.”

“Mm,” Shori agrees, then looks at Kishi for a moment, before smiling and looking away. “You're such an idol. No wonder you're in a group called King and Prince.”

“Hey,” Kishi rolls his eyes, but he doesn't know what else he wanted to say about that.

But Shori just smiles at him and asks if they should go home.

Chai charges up from the moment she gets inside the door, waiting impatiently to get her paws wiped dry with a towel before rushing inside the apartment to grab one of her toys to show Kishi.

She's adorable, and Kishi smiles and humors her as he enters the living room area, trying to take the toy and throw it, but she only wants to a tug of war. Shori makes tea and puts on music.

“I'm just happy someone else has the energy to play with her,” he says as he sets teacups down on the coffee table, then pauses and looks at Kishi for a moment. “I, uhm. I actually got cake if you want some?”

“What, really? Awesome,” Kishi smiles, picking up on Shori's slightly uncomfortable tone, and curiously watches Shori get a small cardboard box from the fridge.

Shori mostly covers the box and Chai impatiently tackles his hand with a plush crocodile, so Kishi doesn't see what it is until Shori brings it over to the table.

There are two heart shaped pastries with cream and tiny red hearts at the top.

“Oh wow,” Kishi looks at them, slowly getting up from the floor and he really wants to tease Shori about this, but somehow he can't seem to. “... What would you have done if I didn't come?”

“Called you some more,” Shori shrugs as he sits down on the couch and hands Kishi a spoon. “Or just ate them both myself.”

Chai curiously glances up at the table, but Shori firmly tells her no, and she lies down with a put out sound.

“She could have had one,” Kishi suggests, but he's busy assessing the baked goods on his plate. “This is really cute dude.”

“I know right? I figured that even if neither of us have a girlfriend, we should be able to have this anyway,” Shori says, putting his spoon to the pastry and revealing a layered inside of chocolate and something.

“That's feminism right there,” Kishi teases, but then hurries to try his own. It's really good. “All that's missing is candles and some flowers.”

“Yeah Kishi, where are my flowers?” Shori inquires with his mouth full of pastry, and Kishi laughs in between bites.

“I'm sorry babe, I'll bring them next time,” he apologizes seriously, and Shori's eyes spark with amusement before he puts on an upset face.

“No flowers on Valentine's day, no flowers for our anniversary, you couldn't even remember-”

Kishi doesn't know what drives him to it.

Maybe it's the obviousness of the whole situation, or the little red chocolate heart he just ate, or just that Shori looks so pretty when he's having fun and his cheeks are still a little red from the cold outside.

But he leans in to kiss him.

Shori falls silent immediately, lips going slack against Kishi's, and his lips are soft and nice and Kishi could do this for a long time.

But instead he pulls back, smiling and looking up at Shori's eyes, finding them dark and wise like they always have been. Kishi's smile slowly fades.

Shori leans in, and Kishi quickly meets him, kissing him like he's wanted to do for the better part of ten years, and Shori's hand clutches at Kishi's shirt like he never intends to let him go.

Lips part and Shori tastes like cream and chocolate hearts and it's perfect.

Then there's a clattering noise and Shori breaks out of the kiss instantly.

“Chai, NO!” he yells, and Chai rushes off with a spot of cream on her nose to hide under a kitchen chair.

Kishi laughs, because he doesn't know what else he's supposed to do, looking at Shori's pastry and the very obvious lick track on the side of it where the cream is all messed up.

“Is that what you call cockblocking?” he asks, stroking his hair back and wetting his lips because they keep tingling.

“Big time,” Shori sighs, but glances over at Kishi with a hot look. “Don't worry, she won't bother you if there's no treats.”

“... Let's finish this quickly then,” Kishi suggests, pointedly carving off a huge bit of pastry and balances it to his mouth.

Shori watches him, laughing and with twinkling eyes as Kishi tries to chew the giant piece he just put in his mouth.

“You're so stupid,” Shori tells him, but the affection in his tone says a completely different set of words.

Kishi couldn't agree more.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write half of the Love February prompts, which means four each week. And I decided that it was a good time to try out stuff I've been meaning to write but never did, so please allow me to rename it my personal Rarepair February. If you like something, please let me know and maybe I could expand on that pair lol


End file.
